


Arya's capture

by noemiluisa



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has been captured by the Shade Durza and is being tortured by him when feelings start to develop. Meanwhile, Durza relationship with Galbatorix gets complicated as a new character appears into their lives. DurzaxArya, Galbatorix&Durza, AryaxEragon, EragonxGalbatorix. Multiple couples, gay sex, rated M for sexual themes and violence.<br/>I do not own any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Inherithance Cycle books nor characters.

Arya looked at the empty cellar she was in. Everything was covered in dust and there were rusty chains hanging from both the ceiling and the walls. She tried to move from her spot but her four limbs were restrained by ropes which caused her wrists and ankles to bleed. She hissed in frustration, twisting her shackled hands in an attempt to break the ropes, even though that caused her scratched skin to bleed even more. Unsurprisingly, her magic was not working as well, the spectre Durza must have given her a poison to prevent her from breaking free. Her vision was blurred and each breath was difficult, but she wasn’t going to give up.

‘I see that you are awake,’ a cold male voice came from the darkest corner into the room. She turned her head to the side, her green eyes zeroing onto the Shade, who was lying with his back against the stone wall. He grinned and  sharp fangs appeared at the corners of his stretched lips. In a fluid movement he left the wall and with slow steps approached the stone bed where the princess was laying. His maroon eyes were fixed on her body as he felt his anger burn inside him, the violent spirits controlling him incited him to satisfy their bloodlust by brutally murdering the enemy in front of him. His hands clenched tightly and he inhaled the cold air to calm down, killing the elf now would have been a great mistake, he hadn’t worked so hard to capture her alive just to lose his temper and waste his only chance to learn how to get the egg back. Arya looked up at him from below, her features clearly expressing disgust. Without warning, she spat into his face making him startle. His eyes narrowed and a threatening aura surrounded him. He cleaned his face with the back of his left hand while with the right one he grazed Arya’s temple. He was sure the elf would have felt repulsed by his closeness to her, let alone if he was touching her with his dirty hands. She tensed as his blackened nails drew the line of her chin and lightly tapped on her lips. Her warm breath caressed his hand’s skin while he moved downwards resting his claws on her neck.

‘Do you mind telling me where you sent the egg?’ he asked in a soft tone looking straight into her eyes. She firmly pressed her lips together in a sign of refusal, she was not going to break so easily. Although he had expected that reaction he couldn’t say that  he was happy to see her resisting him. A line appeared across his forehead, disappointment clearly written on his face.

‘Is that so?’ he said in a low tone which was almost a growl, his right hand grasped her throat, pressing tightly against her jugular, ‘I am a patient man, elf, but you are playing with fire…’ he relaxed his fingers a bit, ‘I guess I’ll need to make your permanence here more comfortable as you will be staying in this cellar for a very long time’. And as he said so the ropes around her limbs tightened and she felt her muscle stretch to their limit. His crimson eyes burned like fire when he uttered a few words which Arya never heard because the intensity of the pain she felt caused her blood to violently rush through her veins and her back involuntarily arched upwards. Durza carefully observed as her body tensed and she shut her eyes close, her breaths coming out short and painful. He saw a dingle drop of sweat run from her head down her neck and then inside her tunic. Blood spilled out of her mouth when she accidentally bit her tongue too hard in an attempt to ease her pain. He giggled at the sight, his thirst for her growing minute by minute. She might have been an enemy, but Durza couldn’t deny that he was rather turned on by her current appearance. So vulnerable, completely at his mercy, and so temptingly beautiful while she was in such great pain. He admired her perfect curves, made even more evident by her twists. His hand went to stroke her leg and as soon as she felt the unexpected contact her eyes snapped open again. She stared at him with an unreadable expression, yet he was sure that he smelled fear from he when he lowered his head next to her ear and sniffed her scent. For a brief time he allowed her body to relax a little, reducing the intensity of the pain she was experiencing. Her silky black hair gently caressed his cheek when he whispered to her, ‘You’ve got such a tempting body, I am having a hard time resisting it’. She stared at him with a stone-faced expression, although he could distinctly feel the fear and repulsion that she was trying to push back into the deepest part of her mind. Durza took in her scent, pressing his face against her raven hair and she shivered, in fear or disgust he could not tell. Slowly moving his hand upward he exposed her skin to the cold air into the room before suddenly tearing apart her tunic so that he could have more access to her body. As soon as she was undressed the elf princess gasped, the freezing  air on her skin making her feel even more vulnerable. Durza grinned and, with more care than he needed to, proceeded to completely remove any cloth on the elfish body that stood naked on the table in front of him.

Arya snarled at him, ‘You are going to pay for this…don’t think I will ever give in to you’.

‘We will see about that, princess,’ he said in a light tone, although his eyes were burning with anger and desire. He ran his hand over the elf’s body, exploring it, feeling the warmth emanating from it. His black nails traced the shape of her curves, scratching her skin and causing it to bleed in various points. With both hands he cupped her breasts, circling the base of them with his thumbs before moving to the sides and then up in long measured circles which progressively became smaller until he was almost brushing against her nipples. Any other human woman would have been writhing under him at this point, yet the elf was still, looking at him as if thinking “ _is that all you’ve got?”._

He gritted his teeth and moved his hands on her ribcage, while contemporaneously bending his head down to take in one of her nipples, he bit down harshly and passionately, causing her skin to break and bleed again. Licking the blood he moved up with his tongue while his hands were going down, on her hips. He rested his head on her neck, pleasurably feeling her heartbeat through her jugular vein. Hungry, he sucked on it, wishing he could tear that flesh apart and taste her boiling blood. Then he stopped and looked at her, there had been no change to her expression throughout all of this and he started to wonder if she was even capable of experiencing physical arousal. Rather annoyed by her defiance he moved his right hand downward, to her most intimate parts. He stopped for a second and looking straight into her eyes Durza saw a quick light flash through them, her lips slightly parted as if she was going to say something to him.

His eyebrow rose and a questioning expression appeared on his face, ‘Is there something you would like to tell me?’ he asked in a smooth voice. As an answer, the elf bit down on her lip and narrowed her eyes, lightly shaking her head from side to side in denial.

He sighed, ‘Very well…’ and without warning he sunk his rough hand into her. Arya gasped, she couldn’t help it, her body almost reacting on his own to the sudden pressure, but she forced her expression to stay neutral and shut out any physical emotion she was feeling.

The Shade moved his hand inside her, up and down, in and out, in a torturing slow motion. His long nails scratched her insides and he could feel the warm flesh clenching against his fingers as he pushed them even further. However, despite his attempt to gain even the slightest change in her expression the elf maintained her composure in front of him at all times. She was looking at him as if his ministrations left her completely unaffected and that  angered him beyond measure. He felt laughed at as if he was no good at all, pissed off by her attitude he interrupted whatever he was doing and removing is hand from her intimate part he slapped her on the face, hard.

After a moment of chilling silent she turned to look at him, a faint smile finally appearing on her bleeding lips, ‘Poor Durza, how does it feel, to fail to accomplish even a simple task you have set to yourself?’

He growled, his eyes two burning holes, ‘You bitch, I’ll teach you a thing or two’.

And then, there was pain, lights exploded in front of Arya’s eyes and she arched her back, pushing her head down on the stone table. She hit it too hard and for a second her sight blacked out, blood running from her nose. Durza hissed at the sight, he didn’t want her to break her head and die. He grabbed a handful of her hair and unceremoniously turned her face to the side, inspecting her skull to check for fractures. Relieved by the fact that it was still intact he resumed torturing her, this time with a cooler mind. After half an hour or so, she passed out, without giving him the pleasure to hear her scream. He pondered if he should heal her and wake her up to start over again, but turned down that option as he noticed that he had grown tired of it for the day. With his anger still boiling, he left the room and upon meeting a couple of Urgals outside of the chamber he caused their heads to explode into a thousand little black pieces. He smiled with satisfaction, his stress a bit relieved, before moving towards his rooms.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Durza shut the door of his room with violence, he stumbled to the bed and let himself fall on it. He was tired and angry, that little elf dared to mock him all the time, while resisting his efforts to break her. Although part of his excitement had been tamed by the princess’ lack of collaboration he was still painfully aroused. His hand wandered downwards, reaching the evident bulge into his dark trousers. He moaned as his fingers lightly touched the sensitive area and his eyes closed for a brief instant. Durza knew he needed release and soon, and the thought of not being able to take it on the elf was making him even more infuriated. With a chuckle he removed his clothing and mentally locked the door. He was not very fond of having to resort to such measures, but it was a matter of emergency now. His long white fingers grabbed his hard manhood and he moved his experienced hand in quick and accurate strokes. After a few minutes he was already on the edge, panting hard while trashing on the bed, his body burning with heat and his red long hair sticking to his face because of the sweat. He bit his tongue, holding his breath he was so close… **Knock knock**

Noises could be heard from outside his door and he cursed whoever had interrupted him. With fury he got out of the bed and slammed the door open, magically his clothes were again covering his body and he stood there, staring at the guard who had dared to disturb him in such a delicate moment.

‘Yes?’ he yelled at him.

The man shivered in fear and with trembling voice stated, ‘L-lord D-durza, t-the K-king wants t-to s-see you’.

Durza eyes narrowed, he didn’t feel like meeting King Galbatorix right now, he didn’t feel like leaving his bed at all, let alone speak to him. He knew this was about the elf, and his failure to retrieve the egg and that didn’t make him more willing to go.

‘Well, what are you waiting for here, get lost!’ he angrily said to the guard, who immediately retreated, running for his life. He hissed though his teeth as he smothered his clothes and closed the door before leaving for Urû'baen enveloped in dark shades.

 

His King’s room was hot and in that silence the tension was almost unbearable, Durza looked at the King, who stared back at him with contempt in his eyes. The Shade might have been one of the most powerful beings on Earth, feared by thousands, he was his mentor and loyal servant, yet Durza couldn’t help feeling uneasy in front of the doubtlessly angered King. He had failed and was sadly aware that Galbatorix never took too well a negative report. The most powerful man in Alagaesia looked down at his servant from above his throne and softly said, ‘So, you failed’.

It was a simple statement, yet the tone in which it had ben uttered made Durza feel sick. He knew that he had disappointed him and nothing good could come out of this conversation. Instead of replying he kept silent, mentally praying that his King would be merciful for just this once. However, his hope was soon crushed when Galbatorix got up and slowly walked near him, not a good sign at all. The Shade swallowed his saliva down, his head slightly tilted backwards so that he could put more distance between them. He actually stumbled back in order to avoid collision with the other moving man, yet all his attempts to get away from him failed when his back hit the wall. The King’s face was only mere inches from his now, he was towering him from above his height, his pitch dark eyes scanning him. ‘You do know, that I do not appreciate incompetence, especially when it comes to someone of your status’. 

‘My King, you have my deepest apologies, I…’ Durza tried to defend himself.

‘ _Where_ is the egg?’ Galbatorix interrupted him.

‘I…I don’t know,’ the Shade admitted in a broken voice. The taller man eyed him, causing his breath to almost stop. He nervously clenched his hands and prepared himself for whatever punishment was to come. On his side, Galbatorix was enjoying this. Surely he was pissed off by the turn that the events had taken, yet having Durza at his mercy, sweating in apprehension and fear in front of him, was a pleasure he didn’t get often enough. His right hand went to gently stroke the dust off Durza shoulder, at which the Shade’s maroon eyes focused on his fingers movements, carefully following them. The king tilted his head to the side, looking at his servant with a new light in his eyes. ‘I understand you have captured the elf’.

‘Yes, I am personally taking care of her. Although, to this point, she has not been much willing to collaborate,’ Durza replied, relived by the fact that at least he could be proud of himself for having earned a valuable prisoner. ‘I’ll make sure she will talk, by any means, Sire’.

Galabtorix’s onyx eyes, which had been staring intensively at his servant’s chest, flew back on his face, watching his expression. Durza tried to appear calm and cold while his King examined him, yet the thought of the elf princess, shackled to the stone bed while in pain inevitably caused him to feel aroused and annoyed at the same time. The fact that Galbatorix was so close to him wasn’t helping either, he could feel his body itching to just grab the other and give in into his needs there and then. It didn’t matter if it was his King, and the ruler or Alagaesia, he needed release and Galbatorix was there tempting him, consciously or not.

‘I see,’ the King said after a short pause, ‘I suppose you are trying your best to gain information from her’. And as he said so his hand moved on Durza’s chest, fixing the buttons of his dark red shirt while again he had averted his eyes. The Shade imperceptibly shivered at the touch, so sensible his nipples had become for he had been resisting his urges for too long. He took in a long breath before answering, ‘Yes, my Lord, ah…’

Galbatorix’s hand had suddenly moved on his intimate area, causing him to gasp. The dark haired man pressed his fingers on it, making an infinitesimally small movement, so slowly that it looked like his hand was still. Nevertheless, Durza’s sensitivity had been increased by the long wait and he moaned, thrusting his hips against his King’s hand in an attempt to gain more pleasure. Seeing his reaction Galbatorix grinned, it had been such long time since he had had some fun with Durza as well. He increased his pace, keeping the other on the edge while asking, ‘Can I expect a satisfactory answer from you in the near future then?’

‘Of course my King,’ Durza managed to say, partially hiding the arousal in his voice.

‘Very well,’ Galbatorix replied squeezing Durza’s private parts before moving away from him. He turned so that the other was now facing his back, his long mantle shining black into the dim light. The Shade stared at him, unsatisfied and still aroused, he was burning with raw desire from head to toes and it took all his willpower not to jump on the other and finish what he had started. In his head, though, he couldn’t help picturing himself stripping Galbatorix down. He craved to touch his broad shoulders and his lean muscles, his powerful scent was like a drug to him. But the King had interrupted their contact and so Durza didn’t dare to approach him, he suspected that Galbatorix had only wanted to tease him, not really knowing how much he was already turned on.  

‘Remove your clothes,’ came the unexpected order.

‘My Lord…?’ Durza was startled. Was his King actually asking him such a thing now of all times.

‘I thought you had pretty good ears, Durza, take off your clothes,’ Galbatorix remarked without turning, he joined his hands behind his back and straightened it. Slowly, as if under a trance, Durza obeyed his King’s command. One after the other all of his garments fell to the ground until he was left naked, waiting for his King to make a move. Galbatorix didn’t seem to take notice of his servant’s condition nor did he turn around to look at him. however, soon enough Durza felt a presence lingering at the edge of his mind, forcefully entering it. He repressed a giggle, his King never asked, he always took what he wanted. Galbatorix thoroughly explored his conscience before taking action. He was pleased to acknowledge the evident state of arousal Durza was in, though he didn’t bother to find out the details of why he was like that. More simply, he just smiled to himself when Durza started stroking his member, slowly and teasingly.

Durza knew now, Galbatorix was not going to touch him, he was just going to play with his body and mind until he was satisfied. Soon he started panting, his hips thrusting without control against his own hand. He bit his bottom lip, trying to focus but his head was spinning due to the intense emotions and a moan escaped his mouth as his left hand went to touch his hardened nipple. In his head, fantasies ran wild, memories of him in the act of having sex with Galbatorix filled his thoughts and almost brought him over the edge. His legs gave away and he fell on his knees, his hair crazily spread all over his shoulders and back, and the King was still not watching him. He mentally cursed Galbatorix for not joining him and the last thing he knew before his hands both were placed palm flat onto the ground was a sudden pain in his head. Shacking he wondered what was going to happen, but he only had to wait a few seconds before the sound of falling clothes was heard behind his back and Galbatorix entered him, tearing his flesh apart. He screamed, pain and pleasure mystically mixing together. Mindless of his suffering, Galbatorix started to move at his own pace, his breath heavy and fast. ‘Move,’ he ordered, clawing Durza’s ass with his nails and pushing him against his shaft with unbelievable strength. On the other hand, the Shade obliged his order, rhythmically engaging their hips in a dance of pleasure. Galbatorix’s breath was now erratic and Durza was actually uttering unarticulated sounds, while his cock, left unattended, was asking for release.

‘My Lord…’ he pleaded.

Galbatorix smirked at his servant’s tone, ‘Yes?’.

‘Please…I need to come…’ Durza was actually begging, as much as he loathed himself for it, but he couldn’t bear it anymore.

Galbatorix nodded to himself saying, ‘So do I’.

And with renewed strength he adjusted his angle so that he could directly hit Durza’s prostate making the other forget even his name. a flow of words in arcane and intelligible languages came out of Durza’s mouth as he finally released. Galbatorix’s back arched and he came into Durza, sending his hot semen deep inside him. when both of them went down from their high he got up and quickly recovered his clothes. Durza stood up as well, he magically cleaned the floor before getting dressed and then waited for his King to say something.

‘I’ll be  expecting good news from you soon,’ he glanced at Durza, ‘Don’t make me wait for too long’.

‘Yes, My Lord’. The Shade bowed, his crimson eyes shining.   


End file.
